Experiment 225
by BeccaStryfe
Summary: Temporarily on hold  A new member of the G team is sent to help the five pilots, but just who is she and what does she have to do with the new missions and odd occurrences? Humor, action, mystery .. I don't know what else, just see for yourself. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alarms sounded within the OZ base, red lights blinking on and off as men ran down the halls quickly as some game out orders.

"Where did she go?"

A young girl ran down a narrow hall way, red hair flowing behind her as she rounded a corner quickly. Stopping from the bright light in front of her the girl closed her eyes. Opening her eyes a few moments later, she looked directly at the light.

*CRASH*

The light shattered, glass littering the ground around the hallway.

"Over there!"

Looking back at the sound the girl continued down the hallways once more, her feet lightly touching the ground as she moved.

"Where did she go?"

"Did she escape!?"

The alarms continued on as the girl made her way out of the base and into the forest. Breathing heavily she leaned against one of the trees. Looking back she only hesitated for a moment before she continued to run until the alarms could no longer reach her ears, and vanishing into the darkness of the night.

*8 years later*

The sound of tapping made it's way through the dark room that was only lit by the light of a small computer screen. A man with short brown hair sighed as he brought the tapping sound to a stop.

"Finally finished."

"Heero, dinner is ready!"

Standing, Heero left the room and started down the stairs. The safe house they had come across was a fairly big house compared to many of their other hiding locations. There were four bedrooms, all upstairs which the pilots shared.

Heero, Duo, and Wufei all had their own rooms, while Trowa and Quatre had agreed to share a room together. As Heero made his way through the living he remembered the terrible state it had been in when they had first arrived.

When they had arrived, the entire house had looked like it hadn't been occupied for at the very least a good ten years. Though much of the furniture still looked out of date; the house looked better than it had then.

"MAXWELL!"

Heero stopped at the door way to the kitchen as he returned from his thoughts. _What could that braided baka have done this time?_ Slowly he walked into the kitchen as he watched Duo hiding behind Quatre who was attempting to speak to Wufei.

"He didn't mean it Wufei."

"Stay out of this! He's been having this coming for a long time."

"I was just having some fun!"

"Fun? FUN? YOU PUT STICKERS ON MY SWORD!!"

Heero raised an eyebrow as he looked from Wufei to Duo, then at the other two as they shared similar looks. Sighing heavily, Heero sat down at the table. Lately they'd been stuck in the safe house and away from any towns or cities cept when they needed to stock up on some food. Duo unfortunately, had not taken too well to this and spent most of his time goofing off, or as the case would be, tormenting Wufei.

Quatre glanced over at Heero, then at the others before he tried to rush everyone into sitting down. "If we don't eat soon everything will get cold."

Grumbling, Wufei sat down and both Quatre and Trowa made it a point to take seats between him and Duo. As they began to eat Quatre looked out the kitchen window briefly as he noted the rain outside. The rest of the dinner went quietly, and like most days the group separated in different directions after dinner.

Trowa and Heero both returned to their own rooms, while Duo and Quatre sat down on the couch to relax and watch some T.V. Wufei, who was still angry, quietly left from the house and headed out into the rain to try and calm down in his own way.

"I think you went too far Duo."

"I was only having a little fun." Duo grumbled. "It's not like he's got anything better to do. We haven't had a mission in almost four months." he flopped back against the couch. "What are they thinking anyway! We're going to waste way out here!"

Quatre tried to hide a small snicker, but Duo had already caught him

"What's so funny!?"

"Nothing." Quatre replied quickly.

As the two of them argued, the person standing outside in the rain went unnoticed as she watched from between a couple of trees. Red hair laid flat against her back as the rain continued to beat down against the ground harshly, a few cracks of thunder and lightning drowning out the sound of the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Wufei trudged his way back to the safe house with a slightly calmer face. He had taken time to make a few adjustments to Nataku in order to get his mind off of Duo's antics and calm himself down. As his eyes spotted the living room light he hoped that Duo would be in his own room by now.

As he opened the door, Wufei looked over at Quatre who was still sitting on the couch.

"Where did Maxwell go?"

"He went up to his room. He was getting tired so he decided he would go to bed early."

"Good." He sat down on the couch. "Maybe I can get some peace and quiet for once."

Quatre sighed. "You know he doesn't mean any harm."

"He's annoying."

A knock came on the door and both Wufei and Quatre looked at it with puzzled expressions. Only moments later Heero and Duo were out of their rooms and starting down the stairs, a creaking sound coming from one of the steps as Duo added a new clip to his gun. As the group started to gather, Trowa made his way in from the small library room.

The five of them looked at each other as Quatre reached for the door, a crash of thunder booming through the air as the door opened.

"Hello?"

The red headed girl in the doorway looked up through her sunglasses at the man before her. "Hello. You're Quatre right?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The girl tilted her head. "Quatre Winter?" she gave a small smile. "I was sent here to help you and the other Gundam Pilots."

Quatre remained silent, his eyes looking to the four around him. As the silence stretched the girl stepped inside the room and out of the rain. "I was told you would be here." Her face fell from a smile into a look of some concern. "Did you not get warning about my arrival?"

The five of them looked at each other before Heero gave a nod to them and made his way up the stairs quietly. Entering his room, Heero began to type at his computer, many different windows popping up at once.

Downstairs however, the others were left quite uncomfortable and nervous with their new guest. Duo was the first to brave a conversation with the young girl.

"So...um...what's your name anyway?"

"Kiley."

"That's a nice name." Quatre stated with a polite tone. The situation was still very odd to him, but he had no intentions of being rude to their new guest.

Silence once more filled the room until Heero made his way down into the living room.

"It's been confirmed. She's a Gundam pilot."

"You've got to be kidding!" Wufei began. "She's just a girl! What good is a girl to us!?"

Kiley glared at him. "You got something against women?"

"Women are weak. They should not be on the battle field."

Everyone one stared at the immediate rivalry that had begun, Kiley's eyes narrowing deadly towards Wufei as he crossed his arms.

"You think so do you?! Then take me on!"

Wufei looked at her then turned his head. "Why would I waste my time on someone who is weak?"

"I'll show you who is weak!" Kiley began as she moved closer to Wufei.

Quickly Quatre moved between the two of them, Heero following. "This is unnecessary."

The two of them shot each other a glare then turned to look at something else, Wufei making his way to his own room quietly.

"So .. what about rooms then?" Duo inquired curiously.

Heero turned towards the kitchen. "She can have your room."

"WHAT?!"

Throwing up his arms Duo grumbled and made his way up to his room in order to pack up his things. Kiley looked at the other two curiously but Quatre only gave a small chuckle and smiled while Trowa walked out of the room.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

Quatre grinned and lead her into the kitchen. "We don't have a whole lot but food is food."

Kiley chuckled.

Heero was busy on his computer when he heard a thud sound. Raising and eyebrow and looking at the door he saw Duo standing there, his things on the floor next to the spare bed in his room.

"If you thought I was gonna room with Wufei think again."

Heero made no reply as he returned to his computer. Duo shrugged and began to unpack some of his things.

Kiley winced as she heard a few creaks in the floor boards. Finally making it up to the second floor she spotted Duo who guided her to her own room. Setting her bag down on the bed, Kiley walked over to the window and looked out at the rain that continued to poor, a crack of lightning flashing in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Duo awoke with a headache, the sun only barely rising while Heero sat at his computer, still typing away. Groaning Duo attempted to cover his ears with his pillow then threw the pillow at Heero, his groggy aim missing him by at least a foot. Heero's typing stopped for a moment as he raised his eyebrow at Duo curiously.

"Can't you give that damned thing a rest?"

"I have work to do."

"I can't sleep with all that clicking noise."

Heero shrugged. "Then move in with Wefei."

Duo snarled. "Yeah and be up all night wondering if he'll stab me in the back with his sword? Forget it."

Heero made no reply and returned to the typing on his computer. Groaning, Duo attempted to sleep for another fifteen minutes before he gave up and left the room. Yawning and stretching, Duo started towards the steps and passing his room along the way.

Stopping at the door, Duo curiously leaned in close to it but heard no sounds. Shrugging he went down into the living room and turned on the T.V.

"_And in recent news an abandoned OZ base was recently investigated to reveal some form of old laboratory. Research into the base leads many to believe that some form of experiments had taken place here, however no OZ officials have yet to either confirm or deny these accusations. Further research is currently under way and will be updated soon …"_

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Experiments?"

Switching off the T.V. Duo sighed and went into the kitchen to start up some coffee. He was sure that within the next hours the others would begin to be waking for the day. Sighing again Duo opened the fridge and started scrounging around. _Not like it's going to be much of a day. Haven't had any missions in almost a month._

Closing the door, Duo jumped in fright as Kiley stood by the door. Rolling his eyes Duo sat down at the table.

"Did I scare you?"

"No." _Yes, but only cause I didn't get any good sleep._

"You look like you're tired."

"Couldn't sleep."

Kiley took a seat next to Duo. "Cause of the room change?" there was no response. "I can give you your room back."  
"It's alright."

"Really I can sleep on the couch or something."

Duo grinned. "Nah it's fine."

Kiley gave a shrug and the two of them ate in silence while the others began to make their way into the kitchen. Quatre was the first to make his way in, his feet shuffling over to the coffee pot as wufei and Trowa followed.

"Morning .." Quatre muttered with a yawn.

"Morning." Duo offered.

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "You're up early."

Duo rested his hand on the back of his neck as he chuckled a bit. Slowly some conversation stirred, the four of them asking Kiley a few questions about herself. Heero walked and set down a few papers on the table.

"We have a mission."

Duo instantly reached for the papers. "Finally!"

Wufei grumbled. "Give me those Maxwell!"

Kiley raised an eyebrow as the two started to fight over some of the papers and Quatre tried to calm them down. Picking up one of the pieces that had been left to lay she looked over it.

"This is .."

The four of them turned to Kiley and she coughed gently.

"Sorry I uh .. received word about this earlier this morning."

"Oh .." Duo said and then looked over the papers in his hand. "Hey wait .. I saw something about this on T.V. earlier."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Well then, Duo why don't you tell us all about it and we'll just head out then?"

Duo winced at the agitation in his voice and held out the papers to Heero. "Or you can just debrief us."

A few groans echoed as the others sat down and Heero began to explain the mission.

"Reports were recently released about an old abandoned OZ base that may have been used for some experiments and may pertain to some recent activity in one of the bases Southward. We're to investigate the area and see if we can find any old records or anything that may give us an idea as to what they might be planning."

Trowa leaned back in his chair. "So when do we leave?"

Heero walked out of the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "In two hours."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Duo yelped as the truck moved about awkwardly. "Hey take it easy up there Heero!"

Ignoring Duo's comment Heero continued his driving through the forest in the truck. Both he and Trowa were up from in the driver's seat while Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Kiley sat in the back under the tarp that covered them. Six hours had already gone by since they had left the house and already it seemed like it'd been much longer.

The truck came to a hault and the group got out, Kiley the last to follow the group, her eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses that she'd picked up. She'd learned quite some time ago that her darker looks were quite uncomfortable so she wore her sunglasses to give more of a look of indifference on her face.

"So this is it?" Duo asked as he looked over the abandoned area. "What could have done all this?"

Kiley stepped forward, her voice ice cold though the others didn't understand its meaning. "I doubt you'll really want to know."

"Come on." Heero stated simply as he started off towards the base.

The six pilots made their way through much rumble and destroyed parts of the building. As it stood the base didn't even look like it had been a base of any kind. The air was quiet which seemed unusual for being close to a forest.

"Ah!" Duo screeched, the others looking his way as he stepped back. "An OZ soldier?"

The others came over and looked at the body on the ground, a skeleton with the outfit of an OZ officer.

"What could have happened here?" Quatre asked as he shivered. The place felt very wrong to him.

Heero only gave the skeleton a brief look before he moved on. "That's what we're here to find out."

The ground gave some creeking noise as the pilots made their way further through the base, with each door they opened and went through Kiley gave a small shiver. Heero opened another door, the others stepping in slowly as a few gasps echoed. 

"What in the hell is all this?" Wufei spat as he looked around.

The room they'd found themselves in had several large broken tubes that looked like they could have held people in at some time, several old wires falling from the ceiling and from some of the monitor panels.

As Kiley walked in her eyes fell on the broken tubes, a flash image of a blurred surroundings and liquid around her filled her mind then vanished.

"Duo check those systems over there. Trowa see if the database will boot up."

Nodding the two got to work while the others continued to look about the room.

"HEERO!!"

Heero turned his head from the panels as Duo yelled, the others falling him to one of the tubes, though this one was not broken. The five stared at the liquid filled tube, a young girl with short black hair floating inside of it.

Trowa was the first to step closer to the tube to check the system, or what was left of it then shook his head.

"She's not alive."

Quatre shivered as Trowa moved to hug him gently. "We shouldn't be here."

"I agree. Let's get the hell out of here." Duo added in as he started for the door.

"Not till we finish the mission." Heero replied coldly.

Duo groaned slightly before he returned to the panels, his pace on the new project a bit faster then before from his eagerness to leave. As the five continued to sort out the database, Kiley kept her eyes on the tube where the girl remained, dead. Or so she seemed.

Tilting her head slightly Kiley kept her eyes on the small girl, a prickling feeling in the back of her head. Slowly Kiley stepped closer to the tube. _You're not dead .. are you?_

As if in reply to her question the black haired girl's eyes snapped open, her hand jolting up to the tube as it shattered, liquid gushing out on to the ground.

"What the fuck was that!?" Duo shouted.

The other's eyes turned towards the tube and Kiley as the black haired girl carefully started to stand on her own two feet, only a long shirt that went down to her knees covered the girls form. Her eyes were as black as her hair as she stared only at Kiley.

"225."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The five soldiers stared at the young girl who looked to be no older than eight or nine, her small form covered only by a large shirt that went down to her knees, black eyes staring at the newest addition to their team.

Kiley watched the girl, her eyes widening some as she was referred to as '225' though the look was hidden by her sunglasses, her face keeping a look more of indifference.

_225._

_Telepathy?_

_Yes._

_Who are you? _

_229._

_What's your name?_

_That is my name._

_That's a number._

_Why are you here?_

_I have my reasons. _

There was a pause, the five soldiers still staring at the two as they seemed to be in some sort of staring battle.

_If I don't go now I won't be able to live for long. Don't try and stop me. _

_Then move fast. _

The silence ended as a blast of energy burst from the black haired girl, the energy almost knocking the five pilots to the ground while Kiley was sent back into a wall. A few bullets landed near the door as Heero and Wufei tried to stop the escaping girl, but both of them missed.

"Damn it!" Duo muttered a few curses. "I thought you said she was dead!"

"She wasn't breathing."

"What was she?" Wufei asked skeptically.

"I think it's time we leave now." Quatre added in, a shake to his voice.

Heero looked back at the panel then nodded as the group headed out, their guns aimed in case they came across the small girl who had escaped. Finally making it back to the truck, Heero climbed into the front and started the engine while Trowa made his way to the back.

"Wufei take my place up front." Trowa stated calmly.

Nodding Wufei hopped into the front seat with Heero while Trowa attempted to comfort the shaken Quatre. The ride home was quiet aside from a few mutters from Duo and Quatre's shaking. Once inside the safe house both Trowa and Quatre retired to their rooms almost immediately.

Duo sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh while the other three made their way to each of their own rooms. As Kiley closed the door to her room she locked the switch and leaned against the door with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have let her go."

Lying down on her bed Kiley attempted to sleep.

*

"I don't want to take it!"

A girl started to cry as a man in a white jacket started to kneel down in front of her. "This will help make you better."

"You said that last time!"

"I can't make it go away right away, you have to keep taking your medicine."

The girl looked up at the man and the pill in his hand. Giving a small nod the girl took the pill.

"That's my Fire Starter."

*

Kiley awoke with a jolt, her hand going to her forehead gently to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated. Laying back down, her eyes drifted over to the window.

_Dawn? I slept through the night?_

Stretching out, Kiley ran her hand through her hair before she started downstairs. Entering the kitchen she noticed that she was the last to make their way out of their rooms. Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero were sitting at the table talking while Wufei walked past Kiley and into the living room.

Turning his attention to Kiley, Quatre gave a small wave. "Morning."

Kiley smiled. "Morning."

"Oh hey!" Duo called with a bit of a laugh. "We were just discussing about returning to that OZ base."

Kiley's smile faded. Swallowing hard she tried to keep an indifferent look on her face. "How do we know that .. girl or whatever she was left?"

"We don't." Heero stated simply. "I sent in a report of what we found. For now we're just to wait here until we receive orders."

Kiley smiled slightly at the news. "Sounds like a good plan."

Quatre got up as the others talked and looked into the fridge, a grimace appearing. "Well I think we should take this time to go into town and pick up some more food. We're getting low on supplies."

"Alright! Well let's go then!" Duo said enthusiastically.

Quatre grinned. "Trowa would you like to come too?" Looking up from his book Trowa gave a small nod. Turning his gaze to Kiley, Quatre's grin widened. "Would you like to join us?"

Kiley smiled. "Sure."

Duo laughed and leaned over to Heero. "What about you?"

"No."

Quatre chuckled. "Well I'm sure you and Wufei can find something to do while we're gone."

Heero merely shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The streets were crowded during the day while Quatre and the others started their shopping. Looking around at the different shops the four of them did some window shopping before they started the food shopping.

Quatre watched Kiley for a while, noticing how content she seemed to be around the three of them. Trowa walked up to stand next to Quatre while Kiley and Duo started to argue about a few items that they'd found.

"It's good to get out and relax sometimes."

"It is."

"You've been watching her?"

Quatre leaned against Trowa. "There's something odd about her. I can sense some kind of power about her, but she acts like an ordinary girl."

"Looks can be deceiving, just try not to stress too much today. It's a good day to just relax."

Nodding Quatre walked up to Duo and Kiley as they seemed to be entering a death glare between each other. As the day went the four of them sat down for some coffee while they began to get to know Kiley better. As the afternoon stretched on they finally began their food shopping.

Walking down the streets with grocery bags the four of them laughed a bit as they continued talking. Carefully Trowa set the groceries in the back seat of the car they had acquired only a few weeks prior. Kiley leaned against the car as she laughed at a few of Duo's gestures.

"Well that should last us for a while."

"I hope not!" Duo countered. Kiley chuckled.

"You would say that." Trowa said as he smacked Duo with his book.

"Eek!" Duo glared at Trowa.

Kiley laughed as she watched the three of them, a small prickling feeling forming as her attention was drawn elsewhere. Looking out into the crowd, Kiley pulled out her sunglasses and looked at each of the people as they passed.

Slowly her eyes drifted from person to person, her attention leaving the conversation currently going on around her. Stopping as her eyes rested on a young girl with short curly brown hair. The girl stood still, silently watching as the people passed by her as though they hadn't even seen her at all.

"Missy .."

Quatre, Duo and Trowa all looked at Kiley then in the direction she had been staring, none of them seeing the girl that had previously been standing there and watching. Turning from her gaze Kiley moved to get into the car with out a word while the other three watched with confusion.

Shrugging Trowa climbed into the front seat and started up the car, the four of them heading back to the safe house. A

As soon as they were back Kiley picked up some of the groceries and made her way into the kitchen. Before any of the others could get a chance to speak with her she had quickly headed up to her own room, the door locking behind her.

Sitting down on her bed, Kiley sighed then flopped back to stare at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she tried to relax before she went to look out of the window. It was already dusk now since they'd spent the entire day out in town.

Turning her back on the window and leaning against the wall next to it Kiley put on her sunglasses once again.

"It's been a long time Missy."

"Hello Kiley."

"It's been eight years now hasn't it?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"They're looking for you Kiley. They've been looking for you since you left. We all have."

Kiley remained silent as she opened her eyes, her back still against the wall.

"Come home Kiley."

"I don't want to go back."

"They won't be mad at you."

Kiley shook her head gently. "I don't want to go back to all that. It's so much better being free."

"Doctor K and the others are only looking out for us."

"You're wrong."

Silence filled the room again, only the sound of some conversations from the rooms below making their way up to into the bed room in muffled noises.

"You'll have to come home whether you like it or not."

"Tell them I'm not coming back Missy."

Without another word the girl vanished, leaving Kiley alone in her room. Resting her hand over her forehead she sighed and left her room silently.

Entering the bathroom, Kiley started to run the water in the sink while she grabbed a washcloth. Letting the water run over the cloth she brought it up and washed her face carefully before looking into the mirror. Sighing again she rang out the cloth and returned to her room to attempt some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Morning the next day was a lot more hectic then the last few weeks had been. Early in the morning Heero had been given orders for the group to return to the base and once more try and recover some data from the systems.

Kiley had not taken to pleasantly to the news and quickly added her sunglasses to her wardrobe. By mid afternoon the six of them had returned to the base and made their way back to the laboratory room. As the others went inside to work on the panels and system Kiley leaned against the outside wall, her focus on the area around her in case they had any visitors.

By nightfall the systems were up and running but not much information was uncovered. The most that was able to be recovered from the damaged database was a list of numbers; 118, 209, 217, 219, 221, 222, 223, 227. Next to each number was written the word Success. At the end of the list was just the number 225.

When they returned to the safe house, Heero instantly went to his room to report the findings though they seemed fairly meaningless and useless. While Heero remained up the others slept, the night quiet aside from Heero's typing.

The next week would become much quieter as the group waited on their next mission objective. During the down time Kiley learned that Duo very much liked to play games and eventually some of them sat down to a few card games during the day.

By the end of the week Heero finally came down with some new knews.

"They're still trying to make sense out of it so for now we're to start preparing to move southwards."

"Why out that way?"

Heero glanced at Duo for a moment. "Cause there is a suspicions that whatever went on in that old base is going on somewhere towards the south. We're to check it out."

"They don't have any clues as to what this is all about?"

"No. Either way it's not expected to be anything good."

Wufei gave a grim laugh. "It's OZ. They're never up to anything good."

Heero ignored his comment. "Either way we're to start packing things up and wait for orders to move."

Nodding the six of them finished breakfast and started packing up some of the things they had, though it wasn't much.

By about mid afternoon the next day word came in about the location of their next safe house and the six of them finished up their packing and headed out. Their destination was only about two days travel away which wasn't too bad though there was some arguing about either staying in town for a night or not. Finally coming to a decision, the six of them spent the night in a local hotel.

Kiley tossed and turned as she tried to sleep through the night, but a prickling feeling in the back of her head woke her. Blurred eyes looked around the room, her hand reaching for her sunglasses as she sat up. Putting the sunglasses on, Kiley moved to the window, a figure standing on the side walk just in view of the window.

With a heavy sigh Kiley slipped on her clothes and made her way down through the hotel quietly. Stepping outside, she looked at the person before her. The girl seemed older, her dark green eyes and short brown hair made her seem quite normal.

"225."

"Why are you here Shelly?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"I'm not going back."

Shelly shook her head gently. "Don't make this hard on yourself, I have orders to bring you in one way or another."

"You're really going to fight me Shelly? We've been friends for how long now?"

Shelly shook her head, her eyes turning towards a fire hydrant as it exploded and water shot up into the air and sprinkled down like rain around them.

"You know orders are orders."

Kiley shook her head as she took off her sunglasses and stared at Shelly.

"I don't want to fight you, but I am not going back."

Shelly tilted her head, some stones from around the street lifting up around her. "Then you'll have to fight."

In an instant the stones shot out at Kiley, several of them ripping into her clothes and tearing them as she held out her arms to try and protect her face. Slowly she lowered her arms as the stones came to a stop, her eyes changing from a hazel color to a light moon blue. Slowly the stones around her lifted up around her, the start of a battle about to take place in the city streets.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kiley stood with several stones floating around her body, her eyes a light moon blue color. A girl stood opposite of her, short brown hair laying around her face as she waited for Kiley to make her move.

"You don't have what it takes to fight me." Shelly said as she laid her hand on her hip.

"I will NOT go back!"

Blue flames started to form around Kiley's hands, her eyes glancing at them for only a moment before the stones spend forward towards Shelly. Thrusting her arms out, Kiley sent the flames to follow the stones and combining her attack.

With a shocked look Shelly moved back and hid around a corner street as the hot stones flew past her. Breathing heavily Shelly looked around the corner at Kiley then leaned against the wall, her eyes glancing to the corner of her view, her vision set on a car parked nearby.

Kiley was not in a pleasant mood as she walked forward, her intent on stopping Shelly as soon as possible. From the corner of her vison she spotted something in red coming in her direction, her head turning to look at the car that was now flying at her.

Jumping back quickly Kiley gave a curse as Shelly laughed.

"I always was better at levitating then you."

Shelly's shadow disappeared from around the corner, Kiley left out in the open as she tried to find her attacker.

_You could have had a lot more if you had stayed._

_Unlike you I don't want to be trapped as their pawn._

_I'm not their pawn. I'm their best fighter, their pride and joy._

Kiley looked to her left as more stones flew towards her, her arms coming up to block any major damage while more of her clothes got torn.

_Get a clue, you're just an experiment! A tool. You mean nothing to them, you die and they'll just replace you._

_Shut up!_

Kiley rounded a corner as another car was thrown her way, the angle causing it to hit the corner of the wall and barely missing her. Slowly she slid more to the shadows as she started down an alleyway.

_Truth hurt?_

_You don't know what you're talking about! My life is good. I'm protected and cared for and in return I do what I am asked. You risk everything out here. What if you lose control of your powers? They won't accept you._

Kiley stopped at the end of the alley, her head tilted up as she looked towards the roof, only barely catching a figure moving from sight.

_You mean accept what they did to me?_

_We're the same 225, no one but them will take us in. I'd rather this then be hunted._

Closing her eyes Kiley put more attention into using her levitation to lift herself up into the air, slowly rising to the roof tops.

_Why should we have to run? We weren't born like this. They did this to us. They made us like this. _

_Lies. Denial. We were born like this! They saved us before our parents and the people found out. They saw what we could do and took us away so we could live._

_I've seen what they do Shelly! They kidnapped us and turned us into these freaks! _

Gently Kiley let her feet touch the ground of the roof she'd landed on, her breathing coming in hard as she looked around.

_I'm not listening to you anymore!_

Kiley braced her hands up as she felt the wind of a power fly at her, her body being pushed back and throwing her on to her back. Cringing she closed one eye as she tried to sit up, the sound of noise below starting to reach her ears as their battle attracted attention.

Looking down for a moment Kiley briefly acknowledged that they had traveled some distance from where the battle had first started which explained why the noise had taken so long to reach as far as to where they were now.

Looking up at Shelly Kiley let out an energy blast of her own, her power throwing Shelly back while she took the time to stand, her feet shaking a bit.

Shelly couldn't help but smirk. "You haven't used your powers in a long time." Kiley made no response. "That's why they couldn't even track you, you didn't use your powers. They'll be on to you now, why don't you just give up."

Smiling, Shelly lifted up an object from the roof and threw it at Kiley, her unstable state causing her to fall back down against the ground. She only managed to make one foot forward before the sound of a gun firing from nearby came to her ears.


End file.
